Don't Leave
by Villageidiot54
Summary: The Hansen's are all separating, everyone is moving. How will they cope? Will they be near each other? Please read and please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, what's up? I'm back! And ready to write! Please review! That's all I got to say! So bye! I DO NOT OWN PROVIDENCE(CITY, SHOW, CHARACTERS, CAST)  
  
  
  
*Tina and Robbie's apartment. Jim, Syd, Owen, Joanie, Hannah, Pete, Luke, and of course Robbie and Tina are there*  
  
(Tina is standing at stove. Joanie and Syd are sitting at the table)  
  
Tina- No way  
  
Joanie- (sniffling) Yes, and then he said, that I wasn't his type!  
  
Syd- He was a loser anyways  
  
Joanie- So?  
  
Tina- (puts arm around Joanie) It's okay. All guys are losers  
  
Syd- (jokingly) Especially the one you married  
  
Tina- (puts hands on hips and jokes back) And Owen is much better?  
  
Syd- Emotionally  
  
Tina- Ugh…you are so defensive  
  
Syd- (stands up) I am not  
  
Tina- Why are you always dissing your brother! That's horrible! And then acting like Owen is perfect!  
  
Joanie- (feels the tension) Okay girls! Break it up  
  
Tina- (laughs) Your right Joanie…what's the point of fighting  
  
(Robbie, Jim, and Owen are in the living room watching the baseball game)  
  
Robbie- GO! GO! GO! C'MON YANKEES!  
  
Owen- RED SOX! RED SOX!  
  
Jim- (puts hand to ear) C'mon guys, this isn't outside  
  
Robbie- sorry  
  
Owen- Yeah sorry  
  
Robbie- So Owen, you and Syd have been dating for like nine years now. You two gonna get married or what?  
  
Owen- I don't know  
  
Robbie- Loser  
  
Jim- Why can't you decided  
  
Owen- I wouldn't tell her family why  
  
Robbie- Why?  
  
Owen- Just leave it.  
  
Robbie- No dude! Why?!  
  
Owen- (mumbles) cause, I'm moving  
  
Robbie- (hand to ear and really loud) WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Owen- Shut up! I'm moving, I have to move on business to Philadelphia  
  
Robbie- Damn, Syd is going to po'ed at you  
  
Owen- Duh  
  
Jim- (looks away) Go for it  
  
Owen and Robbie- What?  
  
Jim- She's my little girl. But I think you are the best guy for her. And you two should be married  
  
Owen- But what about us moving…what if she says no. She might not even want to marry me  
  
(Robbie breaks out laughing)  
  
Robbie- That's all she talks about  
  
Jim- Ask her  
  
Owen- I've rejected this transfer forever…since we started dating… and now it's official I have to take it or I loose my job.  
  
Robbie- Cut the sappy bullshit, just ask her  
  
Owen- I have had the diamond ring for seven years now  
  
Jim- For Heaven's sake make up your mind  
  
Robbie- Anyways you lil girl  
  
Owen- I have to think  
  
(Hannah, Pete, and Luke are hanging out at the park near the apartment)  
  
Hannah- (shoots a basketball right into the hoop) Anyways, Jill got all mad and that and is so over re-acting  
  
Pete- That sucks  
  
Luke- Guys, I feel so left out  
  
Hannah- What?  
  
Pete- Wha?  
  
Luke- You two are so close it's not fair. Hannah your only four years older than me, we should be talking about school, and Pete you're my brother you should be giving me pointers  
  
Pete- You are over re-acting. I give you pointers all the time  
  
Hannah- And Luke your only 11, I'm 15, and Pete is 20. We all get along. It's just that you don't have the same social problems as me  
  
Luke- Whatever  
  
Pete- Calm down bro  
  
Hannah- Clam down to the beach  
  
(They all laugh)  
  
Luke- calm, clam  
  
Hannah- Yeah  
  
Pete- Dude, yesterday at Grandpa's house…when Heather was over did you feel that?  
  
Hannah- Yes! Uncle Robbie like wanted to kiss her or something. The tension was so freaking unbelievable!  
  
Pete- I know. I thought they were going to like start making out right there  
  
Hannah- Good thing Aunt Tina wasn't there  
  
(Hannah and Pete don't even notice as Luke walks away)  
  
(That night everyone is in their own cars. Syd and Owen are riding back to the Hansen home)  
  
Owen- Syd I ave to ask you something  
  
Syd- go ahead  
  
Owen- But, just think about it. Don't say yes or no right away  
  
Syd- (rolls eyes) Okay Owen  
  
Owen- Syd will you marry me  
  
(Syd sits there with a shocked expression on her face. She wants to scream yes)  
  
Owen- Now you know that. You should know that I have to move to Philly, Pa. Because I've declined the offer for years and if I don't accept it today… well basically I'm fired. Now your turn  
  
Syd- Yes  
  
Owen- (looks at her in disbelief) Really? I thought you would never go for it  
  
Syd- Well, I love you Owen more than the clinic and you are my life. I'm sure there are hospitals I can work at in Philly. I love you Owen  
  
Owen- I love you too (the two share a kiss and Owen slides the diamond ring on Syd's finger)  
  
(Inside of Joanie's car. Her and Hannah are sitting there in silence) (a/n Jim is staying with Robbie for the night)  
  
Joanie- What's wrong  
  
Hannah- What do you mean Mom  
  
Joanie- Mother's know when something is wrong  
  
Hannah- It's nothing  
  
Joanie- Don't lie to me Hannah Marie Hansen  
  
Hannah-(sighs, and then speaks really fast) Mom, is Uncle Robbie cheating on Aunt Tina? Is Luke depressed? Are you going to ever get married and let me have someone to call a father? Are Aunt Syd and Owen ever going to get married? Is Grandpa having an old life crisis? Is Pete going to go to college and leave me all alone? And am I ever going to get a boyfriend?  
  
Joanie- Maybe I didn't want to know  
  
Hannah-Exactly…my life is too complicated  
  
Joanie- No it's not  
  
Hannah- Do you want me to rephrase all my problems  
  
Joanie- Never mind  
  
Hannah- (crosses her arms in front of her chest) Exactly  
  
(At Robbie and Tina's apartment. Pete is out with friends, and Luke is in his room. Tina and Robbie are at kitchen table talking)  
  
Robbie- Tina  
  
Tina- (sighs) Robbie, I don't know if we can do this  
  
Robbie- Please Tina, I can't handle the pressure  
  
Tina- Well maybe if you would have been able to keep yourself in your pants before I came along we wouldn't have to deal with this  
  
Robbie- I never had sex with Heather  
  
Tina- (looks at him) Yeah right. Then why is there so much tension?  
  
Robbie- I don't know…maybe because we use to go out smart one  
  
Tina- If you act like this, you can move out  
  
Robbie- Tina, I love you more than anything in the world. Just come on, let's get out of Rhode Island. Let's get away  
  
Tina- What about the family?  
  
Robbie- What about them? We'll keep in touch  
  
Tina- Robbie, we can barely afford anything  
  
Robbie- Not true. I saw a great job offer in Maine…pays almost 80,000 a year with benefits. And it is a bar! A bar! I will run a bar  
  
Tina- You already do  
  
Robbie- Not this bar. I will be the one of the top at this company. You know, working in a big office building…that kind of stuff  
  
Tina- (not sure) Robbie  
  
Robbie- Let me at least apply  
  
Tina- (is hesitant) Robbie  
  
Robbie- (gives Tina a kiss) Think about it… I love you  
  
(Robbie walks off to their bedroom and Tina walks into Luke's bedroom)  
  
Tina- Hey Lukie  
  
Luke- Mom  
  
Tina- (kisses his forehead) What's wrong?  
  
Luke- Why are Hannah and Pete so close?  
  
Tina- They just click  
  
Luke- Why can't I click?  
  
Tina- You will. But right now you care more about Star Wars than the music they listen too, and you'd rather read then go to the mall. It's okay Lukie, you're only eleven  
  
Luke- Mom, it's not fair. She's my cousin and he's my brother. They're cousins, best friends, and practically brother and sister  
  
Tina- I feel like that all the time Honey. Joanie and Syd are best friends, and sisters. And I'm just a sister-in-law. They have each other's past…I have nothing  
  
Luke- I guess you do know how I feel  
  
(Tina nods)  
  
Tina- Love you Lukie  
  
Luke- Love you Mom  
  
(Tina walks to door, flips the light switch and quietly shuts the door)  
  
So what do you think so far? Bad or good? Well review! 


	2. What buys happiness?

Thnx for the reviews! Answering some reviews- One, I think Robbie would always act like a teenager, because of his youthful wild side. Two, who cares if their older, we all grow old eventually. Three, I do watch Providence, and I just never gave thought on who Robbie would want to win. Anyways, just clearing some stuff up, so please keep reading and review! I do not own the city, show, cast, characters, of Providence.  
  
1 (Syd and Owen are at Owen's apartment watching a movie)  
  
Owen-(takes Syd's hand) Sydney Hansen I love you with all my heart  
  
Syd- (teasing) You know I hate being called Sydney, Owen  
  
Owen- Oh, I'm so sorry Sydney  
  
Syd- I'm nervous  
  
Owen- About what?  
  
Syd- Moving…last time I moved, and lived with a guy he turned out gay  
  
Owen-(darts eyes around room) I don't think I'm gay  
  
Syd- (laughs) I know…and leaving my family  
  
Owen- Calm down. We just need to get married soon, and we'll be off. I found the perfect apartment in Center City. It has a huge kitchen, bathroom, living room, four bedrooms…  
  
Syd- It sounds nicer than my Dad's house  
  
Owen- Anything is nicer with you  
  
Syd- (blushes) You are too cute!  
  
Owen- Did anyone ever tell you, you look wonderful in red?  
  
Syd- (puts hand to face as if to be thinking) Well, you say it every time I wear this dress  
  
Owen- I love you  
  
Syd- I love you too…you should know that by now…  
  
(Robbie is in the Hansen's kitchen, and Heather walks in)  
  
Heather- (comes through door calling) Dr. Hansen! Dr. Hansen! (sees Robbie) Robbie  
  
Robbie- Hey Heather  
  
Heather- How are you?  
  
Robbie- (is staring at Heather)  
  
Heather- (waves hand) Robbie?  
  
Robbie- Oh-uh-uh-sorry. I'm great. You?  
  
Heather- (smiles shyly) I'm fine  
  
Robbie- Cool.  
  
Heather- So how are the kids?  
  
Robbie- Great  
  
Heather- That's cool. I still can't believe you are a father!  
  
Robbie- Me either. Remember when we dated and we use to talk about marriage and kids..(voice trails off)  
  
Heather- (voice sounds awkward) Who could forget?  
  
Robbie- (feels the same as Heather) Yeah  
  
Heather- Well…(puts hands on purse) Well, I better go…bye Robbie  
  
Robbie- Bye. (The two almost lean in for a kiss, but Heather walks away)  
  
(Hannah, and Joanie are shopping in the mall.)  
  
Hannah- Yeah  
  
Joanie- Hannah, you have been acting so weird lately  
  
Hannah- It's called PMS Mom  
  
Joanie- That's right. I forgot my daughter was that old  
  
Hannah- Mom  
  
Joanie- It surprises me that just last year you and I could spend hours together  
  
Hannah- It surprises me that you haven't left me for a guy yet  
  
Joanie-(shocked) What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Hannah- (glares) As if you don't know  
  
Joanie- I don't  
  
Hannah- Every time you get a new freaking boyfriend, I'm out of the picture! And when he dumps you, you want to be "mother daughter friends" again  
  
Joanie- Hannah you have it all wrong  
  
Hannah- Yeah that's it. I have it all wrong! I'm the one sitting alone almost every night because you are busy with the flavor of the week!  
  
Joanie- (stares at her daughter) I never ignore you  
  
Hannah- Yeah right! Whose the boyfriend this week? Whose burden am I going to be this week  
  
Joanie- You are out of hand young lady!  
  
Hannah- Out of hand? God Mom! I wish I could have a normal mother!  
  
Joanie- (is hurt, because her daughter has never said this before in her life to her) I'm normal  
  
Hannah- Are not! I hate you! I hate you!  
  
Joanie- (almost cries. Hannah never said anything like that before) Hannah-  
  
Hannah- Go cry to Burt! He seems to be your favorite one to fool around with!  
  
(Tina, and Luke are sitting at home)  
  
Luke- Where's Dad  
  
Tina- (sighs) Oh who knows  
  
Luke- Mom, are we moving  
  
Tina- Your father wants to  
  
Luke- Why?  
  
Tina- That's personal business Honey  
  
Luke- Mom, where would we be moving?  
  
Tina- If your father gets is job…Maine  
  
Luke- MAINE?  
  
Tina- Yes  
  
Luke- I WANT TO LIVE IN MAINE!  
  
Tina- (looks at her son weird) Okay…  
  
Luke- Mom MAINE IS AWESOME!  
  
Tina- I'm sure it is  
  
Luke- IT IS! STEPHEN KING FILMS ALL HIS MOVIES THERE!  
  
Tina- Really?  
  
Luke- Duh Mom  
  
Tina- I know I'm such a stupid unhip Mom  
  
Luke- But I love you anyway. (he gives Tina a kiss on the cheek and runs to his room)  
  
(Jim is at a Veterinarian conference)  
  
Mrs. Peabody- Well, Dr. Hansen…we have been watching your clinic closely and realized how much of a fine job you have been doing  
  
Jim- Thank you very much  
  
Mr. Lukens- And we have a proposition for you  
  
Jim- (folds hands) Yes  
  
Mr. Lukens- We would like you to move to Canada and research the wildlife animals  
  
Jim- I run a domestic animal clinic  
  
Mr. Lukens- We realize that. But you are the best.  
  
Jim- I don't know  
  
Mrs. Peabody- We have another researcher willing to do the job if you do. His name is Sam ___ (a/n I 4-get his last name…so…it's the Sam from Providence)  
  
Jim- Sam?  
  
Mrs. Peabody- Why yes  
  
Jim- Will housing be provided?  
  
Mrs. Peabody- Of course  
  
Mr. Lukens- And we provide equipment, shelter, transportation, and rent  
  
Jim- (takes a deep breath) I think I'll do it.  
  
Mrs. Peabody- Good, sign here-  
  
(*one week later*The whole Hansen family is sitting at the dinner table, holding in their secrets waiting until the perfect time to tell everyone else that they are leaving them. Robbie got the job in Maine)  
  
Syd- (nervously staring at her hand. She is getting married tomorrow, and the next day her and Owen are leaving. Their moving is the only one the people know about)  
  
Joanie- Will you pass the peas?  
  
Robbie- (grabs bowl and passes it to Joanie) Is it just me-  
  
Heather- Or is the uncomfortable. (Robbie and Heather look at each other and smile uncomfortably)  
  
Tina- (glares at Robbie feeling the tension)  
  
Robbie- Uh-uh- Dad…Tina and I have news  
  
Joanie- Tina! Are you pregnant?  
  
Tina- (laughs) No…  
  
Robbie- We're moving  
  
Pete- Whoa  
  
Hannah- PARTY! Are you guys moving near us?  
  
Robbie- No  
  
Hannah- (small voice) Block Island?  
  
Robbie- No  
  
Hannah and Pete- Warwick?  
  
Robbie- No  
  
Hannah/Robbie- Greenwich?  
  
Tina- Guys, it's not in Rhode Island  
  
Hannah- Then it's in Connecticut right? I mean you guys-seriously-no  
  
Robbie- Hannah, honey. There was a big job offer in Maine-  
  
Pete- MAINE?  
  
Jim- Calm down kids  
  
Heather- I'm sure its for the better  
  
Luke- Pete your 20, you don't have to move! I do!  
  
Pete- Like I'd stay in Rhode Island without Mom!  
  
Tina- Calm down. We're moving to Maine, Robbie got a new job  
  
Robbie- It pays a whole lot more  
  
Jim- (wipes mouth and puts napkin down) I have news too  
  
Everyone- Yes?  
  
Jim- I'm moving to Canada for a while with-Sam, do you guys remember him? Anyways I'm moving to Canada, no bills or anything except for food…  
  
(Hannah and Joanie stare at him blankly. Fighting keeps continuing in the family)  
  
(*that night Joanie comes into Hannah's room*)  
  
Joanie- Hey Hannah (sits down on Hannah's bed)  
  
Hannah- (turns off her computer and turns around) Hey  
  
Joanie- Are you okay?  
  
Hannah- Does it look like it?  
  
Joanie- (looks at her daughter sympathetically) I'm sorry honey  
  
Hannah- Why your not moving  
  
Joanie- I mean about the rest of the family. I knew you were upset about Aunt Syd and Owen, and now everyone is moving  
  
Hannah- (looks out window) At least we'll have the house all to ourselves…and then we can make our own rules  
  
Joanie- (stares at Hannah)  
  
Hannah- What?!  
  
Joanie- We can't afford the mortgage of this place. And Grandpa isn't going to want to pay it when he's living in Canada  
  
Hannah- What!?  
  
Joanie- Hannah, you and I are going to have to move. Probably downtown  
  
Hannah- Am I going to have to switch schools?  
  
Joanie- Probably not. We'll have to find a cheaper house somewhere in your area  
  
Hannah- We can't move! I've lived here my whole life! I was born here!  
  
Joanie- Hannah-  
  
(Robbie, Tina, Pete, and Luke are riding home in the car)  
  
Robbie- (after a long silence) Why are you guys mad at me?  
  
Pete- I wonder why  
  
Luke- Me too  
  
Robbie- C'mon, guys. We're going to be getting more money  
  
Luke- So?  
  
Pete- Why do we have to leave Hannah, and Joanie?  
  
Luke- Oh dear God…cry. We're leaving Hannah  
  
Pete- What is your problem!  
  
Robbie- (while the boys fight he looks at Tina) Honey, don't they understand the concept of bigger place, more money, better things?  
  
Tina- (sighs) Baby, money can't buy happiness… 


End file.
